Delusional
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: In the middle of the celebration post sectionals Puck has one last chance to talk to Shelby just before she leaves McKinley.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys I know is Monday and that usually means I should be updating my other Shuck fic, but I had a huge writer's block, actually I'm still fighting it. But the funny thing is that I ended up writing this little one-shot.

It's pretty much the entire opposite of what I'm currently writing, but I'll admit that since the writers gave up on Shuck and most importantly Shelby, they could at least have wrote a scene like this right after "Hold On to Sixteen"

* * *

**Delusional**

**By: Luthiem Vardamir**

A mixture of sadness and celebration filled the hallways of William McKinley High; the first round of the annual show choir competition was over, and New Directions had won and that meant Shelby Corcoran no longer had a reason to stay in Lima. She felt strange; on one hand she was glad because she had practically been forced to accept the job, but on the other she was sad; she had grown to love the members of The Troubletones, even Sugar.

But for her the hardest part was leaving Rachel again, especially in a year so significant for her, but she knew the girl would still have her fathers, her boyfriend, and her friends to support her and in the worst case scenario she was just a phone call away from her.

It didn't matter how hard it was for her to leave, she reached a point when it was the best decision for everyone. She had made a lot more mistakes instead of fixing the outstanding ones and staying would only made things worst. Shelby sighed as she started to pack most of her things into a little white box.

On another side of the hallways Noah Puckerman was walking towards her office. He wanted to clear things up with Shelby, especially since Santana and the rest of the Troubletones were back in New Directions, and for him that only meant one thing; Shelby was leaving and if he didn't do something she was going to have the image of him in her bedroom calling her a coward as her last memory of him, when actually she was the entire opposite of that. He dried his sweaty palms on his jeans before knocking on her door.

"Come in," called Shelby from inside.

Puck made his way in, making sure he closed the door before approaching her desk. "Hey," he said shyly.

Her expression became stern and she crossed her arms. "What brings you here today Noah?" asked Shelby with a dry tone.

Shelby's body language didn't surprise Noah at all; he deserved worse after the way he behaved. He was expecting at least a slap on the face, but he imagined that reaction wasn't going to happen inside the school. "I was kinda hoping we could talk for a minute?" he explained, his eyes filled with regret.

Shelby's facial expression didn't change, but her eyes softened a little bit. "I don't think we have anything to talk about Noah."

"Please, I just came here to say I'm sorry," he pleaded.

She nodded. "Apologize accepted, now please leave I have some packing to finish."

Puck rolled his eyes, and started to walk towards the door, but just when he was about to grab the doorknob he stopped himself and turned around. He cleared his throat and waited until she was looking at him again before speaking again:

"You know? My entire life I've heard people saying how crazy they become once they allow their hearts to feel, they become psychos or something like that, but in a good way," he started quietly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But I want to know Shelby, what is so damn good about feeling, because when I finally let myself, all I can feel is my own heart ripping apart," he continued.

Shelby looked away and closed her eyes firmly. "Sorry," she whispered.

Noah began to chuckle and he just took some gasp of air in an attempt to control himself; he didn't know if he was going to laugh or if he was going to breakdown in there. "I had this insane idea that you and I could be together," he paused and shook his head firmly, "That we could be a family. I imagined Beth walking in the park and us following her laughing and being happy."

An awkward silence invaded the room, and all Shelby could do was stare at Noah's hazel eyes; it broke her heart looking at them, and his face was covered with a disappointed expression. It was obvious he was used to feel that way; he just didn't show that side of him to anybody.

Shelby closed her eyes and swallowed hard trying to hide the image of the broken teenager in front of her. "It was a delusion."

"Then I'm delusional," he laughed with a cracked voice. "Because I thought you felt the same way about me."

She bit her lip and walked closer to him, she could feel her voice cracking as well. "And what if I did? What difference would it make?" she paused. "What if I told you that in the time we spent together I felt more alive than in the last ten years of my life?" she confessed sadly.

Noah remained silent looking at her. She was allowing him to see another side of her; this wasn't Shelby Corcoran, the show choir coach, or Shelby Corcoran, the loving mother of a one year old baby girl. This was the Shelby who was afraid of loving the young man standing just a few feet from her.

"What if that were true? You think I'd change everything? You think I would risk my job, or even worse that I would quit my job, or sacrifice mine and my daughter's well just to live out a love fantasy with an 18 year old, who can barely take care of himself?"

Her eyes were filled with tears, and fighting the lump in her throat was useless. "How I feel, doesn't matter Noah, this is just wrong and even though it hurts now we'll get over this," she whimpered.

Puck put his hands in his pockets as he sighed deeply. He gave her one last look. He wanted to remember her, because he knew that she was leaving and he wasn't sure if their paths would ever cross again. Noah gave her a sad smile and opened the door.

"Please say goodbye to Beth for me, I don't think I'm strong enough to do it," he pleaded with one foot already in the hallway.

"I will, and you must know you were wonderful with her, she loves you so much," she smiled and nodded at him. "Good luck Noah," said Shelby.

He fought the urge to feel her lips one last time, and just went outside. Puck was glad that the hallway was empty because he could sniff and clean his face with the sleeve of his jacket without any worry. He blinked hard a couple of times before heading to his next class. Yes, he felt sad but at least Shelby would leave Lima knowing that he truly felt something for her and he never thought of taking advantage of her.

Inside her office Shelby sat down and let the tears fall from her eyes for a couple of minutes. She knew she was doing the best for her and Noah, but she wasn't expecting to feel so hurt. She pulled out her cellphone from her purse and smiled at the picture she had of him and Beth, and laughed to herself. The last thing she expected to happen to her in Lima was to fall in love, and she definitely wasn't expecting to feel like a heart broken teenager over Noah Puckerman.

* * *

I know is not a happy ending but please leave reviews even if you just want to say you didn't like it, I appreciate any type of feedback!

Until next Monday when I'll update my other fic =)


End file.
